Heroes of Olympus and Walking Dead Crossover
by DemigodHeroes
Summary: This is my first time summiting a story. Sorry if you don't like it. It was kind of a out of the blue idea. Just wanted to share it with all of Y'all. Its mostly about the Heroes of Olympus group after the huge Gaea war living in a Walking Dead world. I haven't been through all the WD shows yet, but I know much, and some stuff I'll make up on my own linking to the gods' world.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. I'll update once I have a reason, too. Again this is a out of the blue idea. P.S. If you're worrying about Leo and Dina, I'll just relax you by saying they'll not even come close to falling in love. Leo's heart is still set on Calypso. Caleo for the win!**

**It will take me awhile for me to write each chapter. Busy Busy Busy. But keep in touch. I have WD character POV like the first will be in Daryl's POV. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The world was attacked. After Leo thought it was all over. They saved the world from destruction from a raging dirt lady just to come across a terrible disease a couple years later and was spreading faster than the Plague or Flu. A disease that affected the whole entire world. It destroyed civilization.

Where were the gods in all this, Leo didn't know, but he wanted answers. He wanted to walk up the remains of the Empire State building and kick them off so they'll do something about it.

The only safe place on Earth was the bonded camps of Jupiter and Half-Blood out in San Francisco and Long Island. What was two joined camps doing on opposite sides of the U.S, you ask? Well, would a demigod rather travel from Washington all the way to Long Island or be assured that there's another safe camp there in San Francisco.

Dina(hardly even a friend) and Leo were stuck together after the downfall. They crashed into each other in the same rampage of mortals screaming and yelling as viscous zombies roamed the streets and houses. Dina looked okay; so did Khione and everyone knows how that turned out. She had black straight hair with dark blue eyes, peach skin with freckles over her arms, round ears, and had the hardest awkward silence ever.

"This way" and "take cover" was pretty much all she said when Leo met her. She had a black pistol gripped in both hands as they hurried towards gods know what/

Leo scrolled himself the whole time for picking this time to test out his steaming hot new hover-board out in New York. It was literally steaming, now. That's how he crashed into Dina. He needed to get back to Long Island, but he would look like a horrible gentleman leaving a tiny girl like Dina all by herself.

Dina slammed her elbow into the gut of a monster, pulled the barrel of her gun into the monster's mouth, and shot. The bleeding, gross with guts, zombie fell to the ground in tatter clothes and withered skin.

Leo whistled. That's pretty good for a mortal. Dina grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to proceed with trying to get somewhere safe. They were still in danger and Dina couldn't walk up to everyone and shot them in the mouth.

"Training?" Leo asked her over the roaring of fires and screams.

"I work for the NCIS." Dina was all she said, breathing heavily as she sprinted along.

Leo left it at that. All he had was his tool belt and a the best thing he could think of pulling out was a heavy mallet to pound faces with. He so wished he could pull out a chainsaw or maybe a ninja sword. A ninja sword would be epic and easier to move around with.

Dina cut down an ally way between Jack Jones and an old hotel with broken lions standing guard at the steps. The ally held just one zombie feasting on something behind the dumpster. Leo didn't want to know or else he'll puke.

Dina grabbed a knife from her boot and smashed it into its head. It froze and fell motionlessly on the ground.

This whole thing started about a month ago, though it was more controlled than it was now. Chiron predicted that if they don't find out a cure or if Apollo doesn't step in, it'll be the Black Death all over again, but ten times worse. Leo still seemed to not be processing a single thing. He knows there's monster, he knows he has to run, he just doesn't believe he can die just like that. Not after all he went through already.

Dina crashed against the dumpster with her hand behind her head to use as a pillow. Leo paced into front of her. His ADHD kicked in. If he stopped or relaxed he'd freak out and act like a big dork face in front of a NCIS girl.

A thought crossed his mind. What if Dina was a demigod? It'd make sense. She has great reflexes. She's brave. But there's more to being a demigod. Maybe she doesn't have what it takes.

Leo tucked a lock of curly hair behind his ear and glanced over to Dina. Her eyes were closed and dirt blended with sweat ran down her face, but she didn't seem to acknowledge any of it.

Even though she looked asleep, she still looked alert and uneasy. She isn't your average shopping woman; almost like Annabeth. She was focused, seemed smart, and had the same look when she thinks.

Annabeth…Jason, Piper, Hazel. They're all there. Probably worrying their butts off about the world's fate. No surprise Jason and Percy were out here like he was, protecting as many people as possible. Its in their genes.

Now all he wanted to do was laugh. All those video games on zombie attacks and fending them off are actually coming true. He remembered coming over to Percy's mom's house with Frank and Jason. They all played with Percy's old Play Station, killing zombie till all of them couldn't process the reality world.

A couple zombies past the ally entrance, taking the sight of Leo in like fresh meat. Great.

"Uh, Dina…" Leo muttered, waving nervously at the approaching dead guys. "Dina, zombies at 9 o'clock,"

Dina's eyes shot open and jerked her head at the company. She muttered under her breath and got to her feet. She got for the gun, yet. Instead, she settled with her knife. The metal glinted towards Leo and he saw in the reflection two lifeless eyes above him. The body the eyes belonged to was making its way over the railing of the balcony. Out of pure ADHD, he turned around and blasted it with tons of flames. He caught a glimpse of Dina looking over with shock and tumbling down with the heat, total attention off her actual targets. Leo stopped and faced the others now a few feet from Dina. Leo grabbed his hammer from his tool belt and batted one away. The remaining and faced him, its jaw moving up and down as if he was already digging Leo's skin already. Dream on!

Dina reached for the pistol laying a couple feet from her. Soon the dead man laid actually dead on the pavement. The one Leo made into brunt toast, laid against the rail.

Leo turned back to Dina and tried to explain with a closing and opening of his mouth.

Dina looked ready to point the barrel to him when a crowd of zombies spilled into the ally on both sides. The gun shot must've attracted them.

The two got into position, back to back. They couldn't defeat all these. They had to escape.

Grabbing Dina's shoulder, Leo pulled her to the dumpster and climbed on top of it. Together, they knew what to do just by looking at the balcony at the same time.

One big jump and a painful grab of the edge of the rail, Leo pulled himself up and over into the balcony. The zombie was really freaking him out. He got ready to catch Dina if she bound to slip. Fortunately, she made it over without any of his help.

They watched the crowd of dead people growl and hiss up at them. A couple climbed the dumpster like they did, but didn't seem to get they were suppose to jump. The clouds overhead made the scene even more gloomy than it needed to be on this disaster day.

Carefully, Dina peeked inside the hotel room, her gun positioned to the ground. Leo stayed beside her, looking in.

"Coast is clear." Said a voice from inside. Dina raised the gun in alarm.

"Show yourself!" She hissed.

The familiar face was Nico Di Angelo walked from the room. His usual black hair and dark eyes stared straight into Leo's. "Hazel's worried and here you are."

"Here I am." Leo gulped. This kid creeped him out. Especially now.

Nico nodded, slowly, and shifted his gaze to Dina. "Nico."

Dina stayed silent.

"She's not a talker." Leo said. "Her name is Dina."

Her strong glare turned to him and Leo wished he hadn't of spoken.

He didn't have to ask Nico how he got here, not did be have to ask if he could help. Nico led them inside where it was cold and dark with just a outline of walls and furniture to keep from falling onto the ground.

"The lights don't work. Electricity is totally knocked out." Nico informed.

"Why?" Leo made sure he added enough sarcasm into his tone.

It was too dark to tell his reaction to that, but Leo guessed it was either a glower or a silent sneer.

"Are the others okay?" Leo asked, moving on. They had reached some kind of kitchen. He saw a glossy white floor and the window let in enough light to let him see the cabinets and island in the middle of it all. Dina strolled over to look outside.

"Yeah. They're all at camp." Nico ran his white fingers over the tabletop.

So Jason and Percy aren't trying to save the world. That's good; they probably aren't thinking the same thing, though.

Dina cautiously laid her gun next to the sink and went to check out the cabinets and fridge, which didn't give out that light ran by electricity.

"I should get you back there." Nico sighed, as if hating the idea of helping Leo, of all people.

"I can't." At that, Dina glanced at him.

"If have a home and people, go." She ordered. "I'll try and forget that whole fire incident,"

"What?" Nico questioned.

Leo looked like he was trying to swallow a bowling ball. "I'll tell you later."

Dina stared at him for more than she should. Leo lost his gaze on her and shifted his feet, uncomfortably.

Nico inhaled deeply through his nose and shook his head. His hair moved and stopped in a new position on his forehead.

"But I'm staying." Leo backed up once, "can't just leave Dina here by herself."

"Yeah," Nico looked at the island where his fingers were tapping soundlessly on. "I'll make sure to tell them. I'll be back though."

Leo didn't try arguing. "Peace out." He smirked.

Nico shook his head like 'don't even try' and walked into the hallway silently and never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hopefully I'm doing this write and I get to post a new chapter. **

**This chapter has a Percy POV so you get to see what's happening with the others. **

**P.S. ABOUT FOR CALEO FANS OR ANY OTHER SHIPPERS THAT INVOLVE LEO:**

**Leo and Dina are not, repeat, are not going to fall in love. I have other plans *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, but for Dina and possibly some other characters later in the story**

**Well, enjoy Chapter two of WD and HoO crossover!**

* * *

"Well?" Percy stopped next to him, looking him straight in the eye. He had only things to worry about, but since he was here, it'll be good to get something off his chest.

"I found him." Nico assured. His gaze broke from whatever in front of him to Percy. His hands were stuffed in his jacket, playing it cool. How could he relax in a time like this?

Percy waited to see if he would go on, but, of course, he didn't. "Where is he?"

Nico rolled his neck, until it popped. "He said he's not coming back."

Percy blinked while running over what he'd just said. 'not coming back'? That didn't make any sense.

"Yes," Nico read his expression, "Leo said he wasn't coming back, because of some girl he met."

"Great…" World is in danger and all Leo could think of was flirting with some girl. "Just great!"

Annabeth said she would be back in a second or two; five minutes before Nico showed up. Percy wondered where she was going in the first place and wondering made him worry and worrying made him stress out.

Nico took his time staring at him. No 'hey, man, cool it' or 'everything will work out' like he knew nothing would be okay. Percy had no idea while Nico volunteered to get Leo. They hardly ever speak to each other, never mind care for one another's safety.

Finally, he said, "Did you get hold of the others?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably with his feet. "Uh…yeah. I got hold of Piper and she said we should meet together with the rest."

Thunder roared again this time followed by a strike of lightning. Nothing like a thunder storm to make the day even more miserable. At least Percy knew the gods were actually doing something than sitting on their thrones.

Tiny waves on the lake more soundlessly to the bank, moving up to the tip of Percy's feet then sliding back, as if they were trying to get his attention.

Finally, the great Annabeth Chase came jogging back towards them and stopping a foot from Percy. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a curl hanging beside her ear. Her sparkling eyes looked at Percy; hard and serious. She looked so cute that way.

"If we're going to meet with the group, we better get moving now. Piper said Michigan Lake would probably be the best choice. I agree." She had the voice of a leader.

"Why Michigan?" Percy asked, a confused expression crossed his face,

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a slight smile. "Jason and Frank can fly there with Frank carrying Hazel and Piper. As we-"

"Have me to bring you there." Nico interrupted. Percy almost forgot he was even there.

Annabeth hesitated then nodded. "Yeah and we have Nico."

Nico turned back to the water like he nothing happened.

Annabeth walked up closer to give Percy a kiss on the cheek, silently reassuring him. Her eyes met his and they stood there looking at each other.

Nico's voice cut them off short. "We leaving?"

He faced them now with his hands out of his pocket. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Nico tried killing Percy once and sometimes it was too easy. Right now, he had a slight argument about it.

"Yeah," Annabeth said through a breath.

What was weird was that their new saving-the-world-problem didn't link to anything from Greek or Roman mythology like Gaea or Kronos did. It was like they'd been stuck out of their world and dropped inside a world of zombies.

"Coming, Jackson?" Nico asked. Percy shook out of his daze and looked to see Annabeth standing next to Nico.

Percy nodded and walked up just in time to sense everything in and out of Nico tensed up like a board. He understood Nico didn't like others being near him so he kept as much distance as he could and used the smallest touch when he put a hand on Nico's shoulder. Annabeth seemed to do the same. Her face looked kind of worried. Percy couldn't blame her.

In the blink of an eye, they were standing in a tall building that made Percy's ears pop. Below, a road twisted around and disappeared on the other side of the building. A beach stretched far out to the horizon, littered with dead bodies. Percy shivered without thinking. The lake went on forever northeast of them.

On the road below, crashed and abandoned cars blocked on any driving. Tiny, Tiny little zombies limped the road. Percy wished they were that small in reality so he could step on every one of them.

Nico looked sickly from the long distance and decided for a quick rest on the staircase leading to a small box for photo taking. It was supposed to be one of those platforms window washers use to clean windows. An image of the beach and lake sat in the background, but it was clear of mess and looked peaceful.

The rest of the place was a gift shop with snow globes of what was probably the building they stood in now, T-shirts, key chains with names craved in them, building kits for making a model of the Eiffel Tower, and it pretty much went on from there. The place oddly untouched and quiet.

"Guess zombies don't know how to work an elevator." Percy whispered, yet he had no clue why. He followed Annabeth around the place. She seemed interested in the view from outside.

"Want to know what my half-sister calls zombies?" Annabeth asked with a soft voice when she stopped to look outside at the layers and layers of buildings in front of them. Two swimming pools mounted on top of two roofs caught Percy's attention first.

"What?"

Annabeth smiled and looked over to him. "Walkers."

Percy couldn't help, but crack a full smile. "Walkers…"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Funny name, huh?"

"Well, it kind of makes me feel like I'm in some horror movie when I say 'zombies'." Percy chuckled.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Sure, does."

"Do the others know to meet here?"

"Yeah," Annabeth's face twisted like she was saying 'that's the dumbest question ever'. Oh Annabeth…

Percy's arm went around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth took his hand as if making sure he wouldn't drop it anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of the crossover. Next chapter I'll have the WD gang we all know and love. I know some of you aren't Jason and Piper fans, but bare with me for this chapter and wait till Chapter Four. ;) WARNING: Octavian is alive O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Its happening across the entire U.S. Its happening across the whole globe. Either Hades in more than angered or….yeah, that's all Jason could think of.

"Jason!" Piper cried.

Jason stood on top of the hill above the road below. Above the doors of Camp Jupiter. Imperial Gold sword clenched in his hand, he watched Reyna, Piper, and, sadly, Octavian breaking their way through the Walker army. Thaila was with them. She came so suddenly. She blasted through groups of the dead with her epic lightning power.

Piper backed up into the front of a red car. Her clothes were torn and the side of her face bled. Thankfully, Jason knew she wasn't infected. He watched her fall to the ground earlier.

Jason turned as more Walkers ran up the hill, more than determined to rip him apart. His sword spiced clean through three of them, leaving one more.

Jason pursed his lips.

'They were people,' he heard Hazel say before the attack, 'this wasn't their fault they became who they are.'

A huge not formed in his stomach. It took great force to jab the butt of his blade into the Walker's skull. Again. Again. And again.

Jason turned back to the rest.

"Leave us!" Piper screamed at them. Jason just about walked down the hill and darted off, thanks to her powered charmspeak. But Jason got a hold of himself, reminding himself that she wasn't talking to him. What Piper probably forgotten, was that the Walkers had no clue what she was saying. More about the noise. About the meat the people carry with them.

Octavian made himself useful with his small dagger he uses to check stuffing in toys. Jason, or the rest, never forgave him. But he's still here. As long as he's not in their way, the Seven, plus Reyna and Nico, try to ignore him.

Jason jumped off the hill and glided softly to the bottom. Without thinking, he smashed through five raging dead. The dark blood on his hands made him think of the lives this whole thing was taking.

Piper screamed.

Jason whipped around towards her. She'd slipped on the roof of the car she had climbed on. A dirty bloody hand was grasped around her ankle and pulling. Before he could jump in, Piper took her dagger and cut it off from the infected person who owned it.

Not many were left. Reyna and Thaila were finishing them off up front. Thaila hadn't said much since the reunion, but whats to say when you're trying to stay alive?

Piper flew into Jason's arms seconds later and held onto him as tightly as she possibly could.

"Are you alright?" Jason's voice was low and barely audible.

Piper nodded. "You?"

"Same here."

Octavian stood to side, examining his redden dagger, muttering under his breath. His tunic was ripped badly, but luckily he wore a Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans under it.

He caught Jason staring over and scrolled. "Got something to say?"

Jason didn't bother answering. Thaila and Reyna walked back over, soaked in blood.

"We should move, before more come." Reyna put out.

"My team will be wondering where I am. I have to go." Thaila came over and hugged the other side of Jason. Reyna let a tiny smile loose.

Piper finally pulled from Jason. Then Thaila.

"Bye, Thals." Jason gave a smile that wouldn't reach his eyes.

Thaila winked and hurried down the littered road. She was still visible when Piper spoke.

"Reyna's right. The others agreed we'd meet at the Hancock Observatory."

"Or," Octavian HAD to speak, "they could've died."

"Octavian!" Reyna growled.

"I didn't kill them." Octavain went back to studying his dagger.

Jason rolled his eyes. "But we cant go. Hazel and Frank aren't back yet."

Hazel and Frank ran off to drive most the zombies away. If they didn't, none of them would be standing here.

Reyna exhaled through her nose and turned, walking away to sit down at the nearest chair, clearly saying this was going to take awhile.

"Dead.." Octavian murmured, his lips barely moving.

"Will you shut up?" Piper snapped, trying her best not to kick him where it hurts.

Octavian didn't look, but he shrugged in reply.

"Don't listen to him." Jason put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back around for another hug.

The first five minutes were okay. Jason and Piper held on and that kept Jason from worrying so much, but when she left to go sit down next to Reyna, Jason started wondering what happened to Hazel and Frank.

20 minutes were pretty much the same. Worry.

Frank came in as a huge dragon beast, with Hazel riding on his back. Piper nearly fell as she came over to tackle them both with hugs. Frank, as a human, went over to Jason.

"How long were we gone?"

"Around 30 minutes. Where were you?" Jason asked.

"They chased us to the harbor. Hazel and I jumped into the water for the others to drown themselves. Sorry, we were making sure it was safe enough." Frank explained. That explained their damp looking clothes.

"Great," Reyna came back with Piper and Hazel, "We have no time to loose. We better get going."

They all agreed, but Octavian. Who cares what he thinks nowadays?

* * *

**THERE'S THE END. REMEMBER, WD CHARACTERS COMING UP NEXT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the WD part of the story. This is my way of expressing what happened after the box incident. *SPOILER* None of it will happen. **

**Sorry it took so long. I had it written up for about a week but I couldn't get it onto here.**

**Enjoy WD lovers. **

* * *

Daryl paced the inside of the box, thinking to himself. Want a description? Dark. It really dark.

Why was everything so wrong? Everywhere they went, danger lurked behind every corner. Safe towns were safe. That's just stupid.

They'll starve here if they don't find a way out. But if they did find a way, Terminus have armed forces, they had Carl.

Speaking of Carl, he hasn't spoken much. Michonne would try a conversation he'll get hooked on it, smile a bit, but it was useless to keep his spirits up. They were in a freaking cargo box!

Daryl sat himself on the cold floor, far away from the others as much as possible. Which isn't doing much. Rick ,Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Glen, and some strangers that could tear their throats out if it meant escaping.

There was no doubt in his mind that these people were no better than what his friends and him were. They were silent on the other side of the box. Every so often, Daryl caught glimpse of movement.

Maggie and Glen sat side by side on the wall in front of the door. Not including Daryl, they could have the most awkward silence ever.

There was nothing to talk about, unless one wants to say they were trapped in a box, which wasn't helpful at all. All of them would have to wait it out, and if that didn't work: well, they'll work something out.

Rick slid himself down the wall next to Daryl and sat. A faint outline of him putting his arms on his knees sighed. But it was almost silent, like the breath of prey.

Before this, when Daryl could actually see him, he looked worse. That look his eyes told every sad memory. But Daryl doesn't need his eyes to know what happened. He was there for most of it.

Daryl wished for his crossbow. He felt so exposed without it.

Time went by so long, it was impossible to keep up. Was it day? Was it night?

Nobody said it, but everyone was hungry. No way would they die of starvation. Not dying now. Not ever.

Daryl was asleep when the door creaked open., letting in blinding light that soaked the newbies with the name of Eugene and Rosita who took Maggie and Glenn's spot hours- a long time ago. Eugene blinked a thousand times to focus, and soon both him and Rosita's eyes gleamed in the daylight, but a look of terror took over a second later.

Daryl's first thought was to grab his crossbow, but then he remember. He muttered some words under his breath. His back was aching from sitting for long.

Tara, another stranger, stepped out to see what was up. Her face looked strong, but someone about her made him think she'd break down any second.

Thundering footsteps came up the steps and a man came in, confidently and proudly.

Yuck. Daryl disliked those kind of people. They were so sure f themselves.

This guy, however, was about the height of Carl with wind blown light brown air and a smile that was almost as bright as the sun , which Daryl longed to see again.

Rick moved beside Carl, who studied the guy with his dark eyes.

The guy looked like he was rich, but nowadays, rich was usually was used to define a bottle of water. But this guy just changed the whole meaning again. He was clean, looked strong in his spotless white suit.

Daryl's first thought was: 'what the heck?'

Michsonne must've thought much the same, for she kind of leaned back in shock, but her guard was still standing straight and ready.

The smile whipped straight off the guy's face. His brown eyes darkened. "Everybody should think themselves as lucky for letting them come uninvited to my safe house."

"Your safe house?" Rosita asked, stuttering a bit, but tried to look bold.

"Yes," the man smiled again, "MY safe house."

"Lucky?" Daryl mumbled under his breath.

This guy had clean ears, too! "Yes, lucky. I could have killed everyone who stepped foot inside my boundary. But you guys are still alive. Anways," his grin increased, "welcome to Terminus!"

He held his hands up as if he were in fairyland and fireworks should applaud in the safe-but-not-so-safe-house Terminus, but it looked more like he was motioning to the box.

"Yeah, been there, done that." Michsonne spat, all shock replaced with annoyance.

The man looked back at her with slight irritation. "Really?"

Michsonne didn't speak again, but her lips began to move apart in a silent growl.

The Abraham dude stepped up, slightly. For a tough looking man, he looked scared of the man that reached up to his chest. "We don't want trouble."

With a glance to Daryl, the rich man answered, "I understand that. But trouble or not, I can't let my camp drown in this foolishness."

Daryl realized he hasn't said his name yet. But why did it matter? Turn him in for cargo boxing people?

There was rustle of feet against the metal floor and Glenn and Maggie peeked out from sleeping soundlessly in the corner. Daryl and the rest about forgot they existed. They both looked disoriented and didn't know who in the world was talking to them.

Looking at Maggie, made Daryl think of Beth. All they went through and here are the results. Their friends were alive like she mentioned once or twice, but what about Beth?

"How many are you keeping?" Eugene straightened up his posture, looking professional. Spat.

Irritatingly, the guy shrugged.

"I'd like you guys to come with me." He said next. As if on cue, three men, including Gareth, the man who greeted them when they first came.

The first one, in a button up flower shirt and shorts, went to get Rosita, Abraham, and Tara. They glanced over to Glenn who was just as confused as they were. The second man took Carl, Maggie, and Glenn. Rick stepped up to grab Carl's shirt to hold him back.

But he balked at the idea of laying a finger on him and backed to his spot. The third man, obviously the strongest with a necklace over a tight looking cut sleeve shirt.

Rick just walked ahead instead of getting dragged. The man came for Daryl, but he stepped away and around, baring his teeth and glaring. Michsonne stepped out last.

The light lit up his skin and warmth filled him inside out.

The prisoners were marched along the wall of a metal building. The man, who led, had a bad limp in his step, like he didn't walk much.

Daryl eyed everyone they came across. Mary for one. Another was in black clothing and carried a gun in front of him. This people didn't look so trusting and caring as they use to, not that Daryl use to think of them as someone they should trust. Before, they had that slight blankness and hardness, but some smiled. Not anymore. They looked ready to kill.

Michsonne had gotten closer to the big man. Michsonne wasn't a talkative person, but the big man was. Talking about how he hardly had a family and might as well been made into a rock, because he hardly had anything going on for him.

He said his name in the middle of that one person conversation. Terminus. Go figure.


End file.
